Exchange Position
by Brown Kitty
Summary: Jongin pria berwajah manly nan tampan, harus terjebak dalam posisi yang mengharuskannya menggantikan sosok sang noona. Sedangkan Kyungsoo, wanita mungil yang tampak bersinar dimata Jongin,yang harus terjebak dalam perasaan yang membuatnya kalut/"tidak..tidak.. aku bukan lesbi"-kyungsoo/KAISOO in HERE/Chapt 3 is UP/GS/RnR ne.*BoW*
1. Kebohongan yang Membelengguku

**-exchange position-**

**Main cast **: Kaisoo

**Summary **: Kesalah pahaman itu muncul begitu saja, membuat kita menjadi begini. KAISOO. GS

**Rated**: T

**Disclaimer**: every cast in this story belongs to GOD,and themselves. BUT THIS STORY IS MINE!

**Warning**: GS, OOC, Typo(s), Gaje, Garing, Abal, Awkward, ngebosenin, de el el.

**Length : **1/ ?

_Don't Like Don't Read_

_Happy Reading ^^_

_enjoy it_

..::.

**-exchange position-  
**

Terlihatlah begitu banyak orang dengan mimik sedih perlahan berjalan meninggalkan sebuah lokasi yang menyuguhi sebuah pemandangan, dimana pemandangan itu menyuguhkan begitu banyak gundukan tanah dengan sebuah nama terukir rapi diatas sebuah batu.

Orang-orang itu tengah menangisi kepergian seseorang yang mereka akui sebagai sosok yang telah berhasil membuat banyak kenangan dikehidupan mereka. Sosok yang mereka kenal sebagai jiwa yang tenang, namun kini telah hilang dan yang tertinggal hanya kenangan.

Sosok yang mereka kenal sebagai Kim Jongin. Anak keluarga Kim. Keluarga yang begitu harmonis dengan anggota keluarga berjumlah empat orang dengan anggota, tuan Kim, nyonya Kim, dan dua saudara kembar keluarga Kim, yaitu Kim Sehun dan Kim Jongin.

Mereka berdua adalah saudara kembar yang hanya berjarak umur satu jam. Mereka sama-sama lahir dibulan Januari tanggal 14, delapan belas tahun yang lalu. Keluarga Kim begitu bahagia memiliki buah hati yang lahir sekali dua dengan perbedaan gender.

Dengan Kim Sehun yang terlahir sebagai seorang yeoja, anak gadis yang biasa Kim Jongin panggil 'noona'. Namun kini namja yang biasa memanggil Kim Sehun noona itu sudah tiada, ia sudah pergi menjemput waktunya, dan menghadap sang pemilik waktu.

"hiks, noona kenapa bisa begini,… aku tak ingin hidup dalam posisi yang salah seperti ini Sehun noona". Terdengar isak tangis yang lebih terdengar dengan rancauan tak jelas dari sesosok gadis dengan balutan pakaian serba hitam menutup tubuhnya. Gadis yang dikenal oleh keluarga dan kerabat keluarga Kim sebagai Kim Sehun. Namun mengapa ia menangisi dirinya sendiri dengan menyebut 'Sehun noona'.

"noona, kumohon jangan buat aku terbelenggu dalam posisi ini noona, aku tak ingin hidup dalam posisi yang sangat-amat-tidak nyaman untuk kurasakan hiks, aku ingin kembali menjadi diriku sendiri yaitu Kim Jongin, jadi kumohon noona. Jangan mempersulitku dalam posisi ini, kumohon kembalilah hidup Sehun noona, hiks".

Sosok berbalut pakaian hitam itu terus menangis dan mengeluarkan isakannya. Menangis dan terisak sejadi-jadinya, setelah banyak peziarah yang sudah mulai meninggalkan lokasi itu termasuk tuan dan nyonya Kim. Mereka memutuskan cepat-cepat pergi meninggalkan tempat itu karena mereka merasa sesak dan tertekan merelakan sosok yang sudah terlanjur amat mereka cintai.

Sosok itu terus berjongkok disisi gundukan tanah itu, ia menangkup wajahnya, mencoba menyembunyikan buliran air mata yang terus saja membasahi pipinya.

Ia mecoba untuk tegar dan mengikhlas semua ini, namun sekuat apapun ia mencoba ia hanya merasakan begitu sakit dan tertekan. Karena kini ia berada dalam posisi yang salah.

Apa kalian bingung dengan keadaan sosok yang dipanggil Kim Sehun itu?..

Baiklah aku akan memberikan satu rahasia yang amat rahasia daripada rahasia yang pernah ada dimuka bumi ini.

**FLASBACK ON**

Pagi hari yang sangat-amat cerah, dengan mentari yang perlahan menyapu permukaan bumi dengan sinarnya. Ditambah begitu merdunya kicauan burung-burung yang bernyanyi diatas ranting pohon rindang dengan tetesan embun pagi yang menghiasi setiap helaian daunya yang hijau.

"Jonginnnnn-ah, ireonaaaaa" terdengar teriakan histeris yang merusak ketenangan pagi, dari lantai bawah kediaman sederhana yang dimiliki oleh keluarga Kim.

"eeugghh", sedangkan yang diteriaki dari lantai dasar masih setia bergelung dengan selimut hangat yang membuatnya nyaman, sesekali ia melenguh hanya sekedar untuk merespon teriakan yang sebenarnya tak bisa disebut sebuah respon.

"Jonginnnnn-ah" kembali terdengar teriakan yang sangat memekakan telinga, berasal dari pita suara yang dimiliki oleh putri sulung keluarga Kim, yaitu Kim Sehun.

"yack!, Jongin-ah, ireonaaaaaa" tak diduga sang sosok yang dapat mengeluarkan suara memekakan telinga itu sudah berada didalam kamar Kim Jongin atau yang dipanggil Jongin.

Ia memposisikan kakinya yang jenjang tepat diatas permukaan perut sang adik yang tengah tidur terlentang, dengan selimut yang masih menutup sempurna.

"Yack, yack!... bangun kau hitam"… Jangan terkejut dulu. Mereka memang kembar, bahkan perbedaan mereka hanya satu jam. Kebanyakan saudara kembar akan sulit dibedakan, namun berbeda dengan Kim bersaudara itu, karena mereka memiliki perbedaan kulit yang sangat kontras. Kim Sehun atau yang dipanggil Sehun adalah yeoja yang memiliki kulit seperti salju dimusim dingin, dengan mata sipit dan bibir merah yang membuatnya begitu cantik dan bersinar. Sedangkan sang adik 'Kim Jongin', atau Jongin memiliki kulit yang bisa disebut kecoklatan, dengan mata yang akan membentuk garis ketika tersenyum, dan bibir yang lumayan tebal dan tepat membelah ditengahnya.

"akh, hentikan noona, itu sakit" Jongin, langsung memposisikan tubuhnya menjadi duduk, dan Sehun pun menarik kembali kakinya.

"huh, segitu saja sudah sakit, dasar hitam" Sehun pun melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar, meninggalkan Jongin yang masih menguap dan sesekali menggaruk tengkuknya, kebiasaan saat ia terbangun dari tidur.

"Hooaaammm, ck!, mengganggu saja ". Jongin kembali menelesakkan tubuhnya dibalik selimut hangat miliknya, ketika ia merasa sosok yang biasa dipanggil 'noona' itu sudah menghilang dari balik pintu kamar. Namun ketika matanya akan terpejam untuk yang kesekian kalinya, sesuatu membuatnya bangkit dengan reflex.

"Yack noona, apa yang kau lakukan eoh?"

"hahaha, aku tahu kau pasti akan tertidur lagi, jadi lebih baik begini dari pada kau tidak bangun", sehun memeletkan lidahnya keluar , mencoba mengejek Jongin yang sudah berhasil ia buat bangun dengan cara 'mari menyiram si itam kebo'.

"tidak punya kerjaan sekali kau" Jongin mulai membuka bajunya yang sudah basah karena ulah noonanya tadi,

"apa kau bilang " kembali muncul sosok Sehun yang padahal tadi sudah melenggang keluar dari kamar Jongin.

"ahni, aku tak mengatakan apapun" Jongin mencoba berbohong, walaupun noonanya mendengus tanda bahwa ia tahu adiknya itu tengah berbohong.

"cepatlah mandi, jangan hanya mengganti baju, amma dan appa sudah menunggu dimeja makan, untuk selimut dan sprei mu, biar saja bibi Jung yang mencucinya", rancau Sehun yang akhirnya membuat Jongin menghentikan aktivitas melipat selimut yang ia claim paling bisa menghasilkan rasa hangat dan nyaman.

"ck, kau membuat bibi Jung repot saja, andai kau tak menyiramku, dasar noona albino" Jongin yang berhasil melewati sosok noonanya hanya bisa terus berlari menuju meja makan dilantai dasar, setelah berhasil mengejek noonanya yang memang memiliki kulit layaknya seorang albino.

"Awaaaaass kau Kim Jonginnnnnnn", dan lagi, teriakan itu kembali terdengar begitu nyaring dalam kediaman keluarga Kim, yang para penghuninya katakan sebagai kediaman ternyaman yang pernah ada.

**_)exchange position(_**

Terdengar dentingan yang berasal dari benturan sendok dan garpu pada permukaan piring yang berisi berbagai macam lauk di sarapan pagi keluarga Kim.

Tuan Kim sudah lebih dulu pergi ke kantor setelah ia menghabiskan sarapannya ketika Jongin dan Sehun sibuk berteriak mengeluarkan berbagai macam cacian.

"sudahlah, hentikan sikap kekanak-kanakan kalian" sang sosok amma, yaitu nyonya Kim hanya dapat menggelengkan kepala dan menggumamkan kata yang sama setiap mereka berada dimeja makan ketika sarapan ataupun makan malam.

"dia dulu yang mencarai gara-gara denganku amma, bahkan dia menyiram selimutku". Jongin mengacungkan jari telunjuknya tepat pada wajah Sehun yang duduk berhadapan denganya.

"yack, kau tak sopan sekali eoh", Sehun hanya mendengus dan melanjutkan kembali melahap sarapanya.

Jika dilihat-lihat, wajah Sehun terlihat gelisah. Jika biasanya wajahnya begitu cerah tanpa noda kini terlihat kantung mata kehitaman dibawah matanya yang sipit.

"Jongin-ah, bisakah kau ikut noona sesudah sarapan?" Sehun menatap adiknya yang masih sibuk menikmati sarapannya.

"kemana kau akan membawaku eoh"

Tukk~

"yack, tak bisakah kau sopan sedikit ketika berbicara dengan noona mu ini eoh" Sehun melayangkan sendok yang berada dalam genggamannya tepat pada dahi Jongin, dan berhasil membuat Jongin mengerang kesakitan.

"ah, appo… ne mianhe noona" Jongin yang dibuat meng-aduh hanya bisa mengusap-usap dahinya akibat mendapat pukulan sayang dari noonanya itu.

"baguus, sekarang cepat habiskan sarapanmu, noona akan bersiap-siap". Sehun melenggang meninggalkan meja makan yang masih terdapat nyonya Kim, dan Jongin.

**_)exchange position(_**

Pagi ini adalah hari libur bagi Jongin dan Sehun, karena sekolah yang mereka jadikan tempat menuntut ilmu tengah mengalami renovasi, akibat tawuran yang terjadi beberapa hari yang lalu, yang mengakibatkan beberapa ruangan disekolah mengalami rusak parah.

"noona, kau mau membawaku kemana sih", Jongin dan Sehun sudah berada disebuah tempat yang sangat sejuk, pohon-pohon menjulang tinggi berbaris rapi disetiap sudutnya. Udara pagi dengan nakal menyapa mereka berdua, hingga helaian rambut panjang yang dibiarkan tergerai oleh Sehun bergerak menyesuaikan alunan udara yang menyapanya.

"Jongin-ah, bukankah kita sudah lama tak berjalan-jalan berdua seperti ini. Kau tahu noona merindukannya"

Sehun terus berbicara sambil berlari kecil mendahului langkah kaki Jongin.

Sedangkan Jongin hanya tersenyum, melihat noona yang sangat ia sayangi begitu bahagia.

"Ayo duduk disini Jongin-ah"

Sehun sudah berada dipinggir danau yang dihadirkan taman kota itu. Danau yang sangat indah, airnya bercahaya ketika sinar mentari menyapa. Membuat begitu banyak kerlip indah mengenai setiap pasang mata yang melihat.

"ah ne" Jongin pun memposisikan tubuhnya duduk disamping tubuh Sehun.

"jongin-ah, kau tahu aku menyayangimu, kau adik yang sangat ku sayangi", Sehun memposisikan kepalanya pada bahu Jongin yang duduk disampingnya.

Jongin hanya diam, menikmati pemandangan danau yang begitu menawan. Namun tiba-tiba pandangannya beralih menatap kearah Sehun.

"noona, kau kenapa sih sebenarnya. Apa yang terjadi denganmu"

Jongin memutar tubuh Sehun agar menghadap kearahnya. Jongin menatap mata noonanya yang sipit hingga ia menemukan sebuah garis kehitaman dibawah mata noonanya. Sebelumnya Jongin tak pernah melihat ada kantung mata diwajah noonanya itu, tapi mengapa tiba-tiba saja kantung mata itu terlihat begitu mencolok diwajah noonanya yang putih.

Bahkan mata jongin menangkap mata Sehun yang menyiratkan rasa lelah dibaliknya, membuat Jongin semakin khawatir dan bertanya-tanya.

"ada apa dengan dirimu noona", Jongin mencengkram dan meremas bahu noonanya, mencoba menyalurkan betapa khawatir dan cemas perasaannya saat ini.

"jongin-ah, maukah kau memenuhi satu permintaan noona", Sehun menuntun tangannya yang putih pada pipi Jongin yang kini sudah basah oleh air mata. Jongin begitu sedih melihat noonanya yang terlihat menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"kenapa kau seperti ini noona, apa yang terjadi, mengapa kau terlihat sangat aneh seperti ini", jongin terus menangis dihadapan noona yang amat ia sayangi.

"noona akan menceritakanya, namun maukah kau memenuhi satu permintaan noona", Sehun kembali bertanya dengan tangan yang terus ia usapkan diatas permukaan pipi Jongin, berharap tangis Jongin dapat berhenti.

"baiklah, aku aku akan memenuhi semua permintaanmu, tapi kumohon ceritakan apa yang terjadi padamu noona, ", Jongin menyeka air mata dengan punggung tanganya. Ia pun mulai diam dari tangisnya,

"Jadilah Kim Sehun selama seminggu jongin-ah",

Jongin yang tadi diam mulai terperangah membuat matanya yang sipit menjadi besar,dan seakan-akan hendak meloncat keluar.

"apa yang kau katakan noona"

Jongin hanya memandang penuh tanya pada noonanya,

"bukankah kah sebelumnya kau sudah menyetujui " Sehun memalingkan pandangan kearah lain. Ia tak ingin melihat ekspresi Jongin yang tiba-tiba membuat hatinya sakit.

"noona, aku tak mengerti apa maksudmu,", Jongin memundurkan tubuhnya agak menjauh dari Sehun, namun Sehun tiba-tiba menarik kembali tubuh Jongin.

"Jika kau tak mau, aku akan mengatakan rahasia terbesarmu pada amma dan appa",

Mata Sehun terlihat sudah berembun karena tak kuat lagi menahan rasa sakitnya,

"kau …..Jongin-ah, Kau selalu mengatakan pada amma dan appa jika kau belajar dengan temanmu hingga larut malam, padahal kau pergi ke club malam, kau bahkan sudah berani minum dan menghisap rokok, bukankah amma dan appa tak pernah mengajari seperti itu. Lebih parahnya kau hampir saja memperkosa seorang gadis, hiks… hikss.. seharusnya aku yang bertanya, sebenarnya ada apa dengan dirimu hikss"

Sehun menangkup wajahnya, ia menangis mengutarakan perasaan yang ia rasa sangat sakit dan sesak yang sudah ia rasakan beberapa hari terakhir.

"dari mana kau tahu itu noona," Jongin masih setia dengan keterkejutannya, hingga membuat tubuhnya seketika menegang.

"ahni, bukan hanya itu saja, bahkan kau berani ikut andil dalam tawuran yang kemarin terjadi disekolah, hahaha …. kau bahkan mencoba menyembunyikan wajah mu menggunakan sebuah topeng, tapi maaf aku tak akan tertipu dengan caramu menyembunyikannya"

Sehun tertawa meremehkan dalam tangisnya, mencoba mengejek Jongin yang semakin terkejut mendengar semua penuturannya.

"ahni, …..noona tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Jadi sebaiknya noona tidak usah ikut campur urusanku" Rahang Jongin tiba-tiba mengeras, matanya kini berkilat penuh emosi.

"apa selama ini noona membuntutiku" Jongin mencoba meredam amarahnya, ia tak ingin melukai noona yang selama ini sangat ia sayangi, dengan emosi yang tengah mencoba menguasainya.

"ya, noona selalu membuntutimu, mengikuti kemana saja kau pergi, dan selalu memperhatikan apa saja yang kau lakukan bersama kawananmu itu",

"noona, kau tak tahu apa-apa, tapi mengapa kau sampai sejauh ini,"

"tapi kau sudah berjanji jongin-ah, kau harus menjadi Kim Sehun selama satuminggu , dan aku akan menjadi Kim Jongin selama satu minggu juga,," Sehun terus terisak . Ia begitu sedih mengingat sepenggal kejadian tentang adiknya beberapa hari yang lalu, dimana putra keluarga Kim itu, hampir saja melecehkan seorang gadis.

"noona, aku juga melakukan itu semua karena terpaksa, aku ingin melindungimu noona. Kau tahu Bang Yongguk bukan, dialah dalang dibalik ini semua. Dia memaksaku melakukan hal yang ia suka temasuk menyuruhku menyentuh seorang gadis dan ikut andil dalam tawuran kemarin, ia menyuruhku demikian dengan ancaman jika aku tak mau kau yang akan tersakiti noona"….

Jongin tahu yang ia lakukan untuk melindungi noonanya itu salah. Karena ia harus masuk kedalam lingkaran hitam yang mengurung jiwanya.

"ia menyukai mu noona, tapi aku melindungimu dengan memnuhi syaratnya yaitu menjadi pengikutnya. Aku tak ingin ia menyentuh dan menyakitimu noona"

Jongin menunduk, berusaha agar matanya tak lagi menatap ke dalam sepasang mata noonanya yang begitu menyiratkan keputusasaan.

"Jongin-ah, noona sudah bilang. Jika kau tak mau menuruti permintaan noona, maka noona tak segan-segan melaporkanmu pada amma dan appa. Apalagi kau terlibat dalam tawuran disekolah kemarin".

Jongin menegakkan kepalanya, memandang tak percaya dengan noona yang ia akui sangat disayangi. Mengapa ia begitu tega melakukan ini semua, padanya yang jelas-jelas mencoba untuk melindungi noonanya.

"noona, apa sebenarnya tujuanmu melakukan ini semua".. jongin menangkup kedua tangan putih noonannya, dalam genggaman yang hangat.

"ada yang harus noona pastikan Jongin." Sehun kembali meneteskan buliran air mata yang mewakili perasaan sendu yang didera hatinya kini.

"noona-ya, kau kenapa, apa yang sebenarnya kau sembunyikan dariku", melihat noonanya yang begitu tersiksa jongin pun kembali meneteskan air mata, yang perlahan membasahi tautan tangan diantara mereka.

"kau akan tahu suatu saat nanti Jongin. Jadi noona mohon , kau mau memenuhi permintaan noona"

"tidak noona, aku ingin mengetahui saat ini juga", Jongin melepas tautan jari mereka, beralih mencengkram kedua bahu sempit noonanya.

"wanita yang akan kau sentuh malam itu adalah sahabat noona. Namanya Park Hyejin putri bungsu keluarga Park. ia begitu baik pada noona, bahkan ia rela dihukum bersama noona, padahal ia tak salah apapun saat itu."

"Noona tau kau tak menyentuhnya, karena kau tiba-tiba beralasan kepada kawanan mu yang menunggu diluar kamar mendapat berita mendadak dari appa yang sakit keras, padahal saat itu appa baik-baik saja, dan kau tahu apa yang terjadi setelah kau pergi meninggalkan club malam itu?"

Sehun sengaja menggantungkan ceritanya. Ia menatap lekat iris Jongin dalam-dalam.

"apa yang terjadi sebenarnya noona", Jongin pun menghindari kontak mata dengan noonya, ia begitu tak sanggup melihat kedalam mata noonanya lebih lama lagi.

"noona tak tahu apa yang terjadi, karena kawananmu pergi meninggalkan kamar itu. Namun ketika noona akan masuk kedalam menemui Hyejin. Pintu kamar itu tiba-tiba terkunci. Noona tak tahu apa yang terjadi, dengan berat hati noona pergi meninggalkan club itu"

"hiks… hikss.. kau tahu, esok paginya Hyejin dinyatakan mengalami gangguan mental, karena disiksa dan mengalami pelecehan seksual, jongin-ah"

Jongin benar-benar berkali-kali merasakan rasa keterkejutan yang membuat dadanya berguncang. Jika Jongin memiliki sakit jantung. Mungkin detik ini juga ia sudah mati.

"ap –pa, yau kau kata…k—kk an noona"

Tiba-tiba kepala jongin begitu ngilu, telinganya berdengung. Dan matanya menjadi buram.

"akh, noona…. Kepalaku sakit"

Jongin merintih kesakitan, merasa jika badan terutama bagian kepalanya seolah-olah akan remuk saat itu juga.

"kau, kenapa Jongin-ah…. "

Mata jongin tetap memandang noonanya. Namun karena matanya yang kian memburam, membuat kepalanya menggeleng kekanan dan kiri, mencoba menghilangkan sedikit rasa yang kian menderanya.

BRUK~

tiba-tiba tubuh Jongin ambruk kedalam pelukan noonanya. Sehun khawatir, dan kemudian ia memanggil ambulance.

**_)exchange position(_**

"apa yang terjadi dengan adik saya dok" Sehun sudah tiba di rumah sakit setelah ambulance berhasil membawa Jongin yang tak sadarkan diri.

"hem~, sebaiknya saya membicarakan ini dengan kedua orang tua pasien saja", dokter berpakaian putih yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan yang merawat Jongin, pergi meninggalkan sosok Sehun yang berdiri sedikit bergetar, karena takut sesuatu yang dapat membuat adiknya kehilangan nyawa.

"orang tua kami tengah sibuk dok. Jadi bisakah dokter membicarakanya dengan saya saja".

Sehun menarik ujung pakaian berwarna putih seputih kertas itu.

"hem~, baiklah, mari keruangan saya".

**_)exchange position(_**

"jadi, begini. Pasien mengalami shock berat hingga sarafnya tertekan. Apalagi ada beberapa faktor lain yang membuat pasien menjadi pingsan, dan mengalami koma seperti sekarang".

Sehun kini tengah duduk berhadapan dengan sang dokter bername tag Kris yang menangani penyakit Jongin, didalam sebuah ruangan.

"maksud dokter, faktor apa"

Sehun berusaha menahan tangisnya yang dirasa akan pecah sewaktu-waktu.

"ya, pasien saat ini mengalami koma, karena shock dan efek alkohol yang sepertinya alkohol yang diminum pasien adalah hasil racikan oleh opnum tak bertanggung jawab, karena setelah saya cek kembali kandungan dalam alkohol itu membuat pasien menjadi koma seperti ini, dan ehm~, diperkirakan pasien akan mengalami koma selama lima hari atau mungkin lebih dari itu".

Tangis Sehun tiba-tiba pecah dihadapan dokter itu. Ia menangis karena dirinya tak bisa menjaga adik yang sangat ia sayangi. Namun sepenuhnya ia menyalahkan kepada Jongin.

"pabbo-ya, kenapa kau bisa seperti ini Kim Jongin", Sehun hanya merutuki adiknya yang dengan mudahnya menuruti ajakan Bang Yongguk, hanya karena ancaman yang mengikut sertakan dirinya.

**_)exchange position(_**

Sehun belum berani menelpon nyonya Kim dan tuan Kim. Sehun tahu pasti amma dan appanya itu tak akan bisa tidur dengan tenang jika ia memberi tahu perihal yang terjadi dengan Jongin. Namun jika ia tak memberitahu bagaimana ia bisa melunasi biaya administrasi Jongin.

"Arrrggghhhh, apa yang harus kulakukan", Sehun berteriak kesal didepan cermin yang terdapat ditoilet rumah sakit, ia menumpahkan kekesalannya dihadapan cermin yang memantulkan bayangannya sendiri.

Namun karena melihat pantulan bayangannya, ia mendapatkan sebuah ide.

'maafkan noonamu Jongin-ah' lirih sehun dengan sebuah seringaian terpatri apik diwajahnya.

**_)exchange position(_**

"Sehun-ah, apa yang terjadi dengan dirimu hiks", nyonya datang dengan tergesa menuju rumah sakit, dan sampai di ruang inap dengan terengah-engah.

"Jongin-ah, apa yang terjadi dengan noonamu", tuan Kim, langsung mengintrogasi Kim Jongin. Eh!, tunggu. Bukankah yang tengah koma dan terbaring diatas ranjang rumah sakit adalah Jongin itu sendiri. Lalu mengapa kini posisi mereka terbalik.

"noona terjatuh saat kami berdua berjalan ditepi danau. Kepalanya terbentur cukup keras pada batu yang lumayan besar, hingga kini noona menjadi koma", Jongin atau lebih tepatnya Kim Sehun yang menyamar menjadi Jongin, membat pita suaranya yang lembut menjadi lebih berat.

Ya, Kim Sehun.. ia diam-diam memotong rambutnya saat ditoilet, ia memotong pendek khas potongan seorang pria muda lengkap dengan setelan hoodie yang tadi dikenakan oleh Jongin. Sedangkan sang adik –jongin kini ia tengah menggunakan pakaian yang dikhususkan untuk pasien, dengan rambut panjang yang menutupi kepala atau lebih tepatnya rambut palsu yang tadi dipasangkan oleh Sehun sendiri kepada Jongin. Ia tak ingin penyamaran yang tengah ia lakukan diketahui siapapun, termasuk dokter bernama Kris yang tadi menangani Jongin. Dengan sedikit kebohongan, dokter yang menangani Jongin itu pun percaya pada cerita Sehun yang mengatakan bahwa sebenarnya, tadi mereka bertukar posisi.

Jadi, kini dokter percaya bahwa yang tengah berbaring itu Kim Sehun, dan yang tengah sadar itu adalah Kim Jongin.

Bahkan kedua orang tua mereka percaya dengan kebohongan yang dibuat oleh Kim Sehun yang sedang menyamar menjadi Kim Jongin itu. Awalnya nyonya Kim sempat bingung, kenapa kulit jongin jadi lebih putih dan Sehun yang tengah koma terlihat lebih hitam, namun tiba-tiba pikiran nyonya Kim yang macam-macam itu menguap begitu saja, ketika ia menyentuh gunduka di dada Sehun (jongin).

Nyonya Kim pun bernafas lega, karena sebelumnya ia berpikir bahwa yang tengah berbaring itu jongin, namun setelah tak sengaja menyentuh dada anaknya , ia percaya bahwa itu memang putri sulungnya—Kim Sehun.

'maafkan noona jongin-ah, noona harus melakukan ini, padahal kau tengah terbaring tak berdaya diatas ranjang rumah sakit, tapi noona harus bagaimana lagi, noona harus menemukan siapa tersangka yang membuat sahabat noona Park Hyejin itu ditemukan, sekali mian jongin-ah',, Sehun menangis dalam diam, sambil mengenggam tangan kanan jongin yang tak terpasang oleh selang infuse.

Kalian tahu, kenapa jongin yang menyamar menjadi Sehun yang tengah terbaring diatas ranjang itu mempunyai dada.

Tentu saja, itu campur tangan Sehun, ia benar-benar matang dalam mengambil kesempatan dalam keadaan seperti ini. Ia benar-benar ingin mencari tahu siapa pelaku yang membuat sahabatnya terluka, walau pun ia sendiri membahayakan diri karena harus masuk kedalam lobang yang sama dengan jongin—adiknya dulu, yaitu menjadi pengikut Bang Yongguk. Salah satu pemimpin gangster yang paling ditakuti, dan seorang pria yang ternyata memanfaatkan Jongin dengan ancaman akan melukai diri Sehun.

Ia tahu, ia bisa saja menunggu Jongin sadar dan menyuruh adiknya itu mencari tahu siapa yang membuat sahabatnya mengalami gangguan. Namun karena ia ingin mencari tahu sendiri, maka ia melakukan ini semua.

**4 days later**

Hari-hari dilalui oleh Kim Sehun sebagai Kim Jongin. Ia melaluinya dengan perasaan yang campur aduk, karena ia harus selalu mengikuti kawanan Bang Yongguk pergi. Namun ketika ia dipaksa meneguk alkohol, ia akan berpura-pura menelanya, padahal ketika kawanan itu lengah ia akan memuntahkannya kembali.

Banyak yang heran dengan perubahan kulit jongin termasuk kawanan Bang Yongguk. Mereka tahu bahwa Jongin itu memiliki kulit yang kecoklatan, namun kenapa tiba-tiba kulitnya berubah 180o, menjadi seputih susu. Namun karena mereka hanya akan menjadikan sosok Jongin sebagai mainan. Jadi mereka tak terlalu memusingkannya.

"Jongin-ah, mian … maafkan noona mu ini yaaa, noona janji akan segera menghentikan ini semua ketika noona sudah menemukan siapa yang membuat sahabat noona terluka", kembali sosok noona yang memiliki kulit seputih susu itu menangis. Menangis karena harus menerima semua konsekuensi yang ia tetapkan sendiri hingga melibatkan dirinya dalam kawanan Bang Yongguk.

Ddrrtt ddrrtt

Ponsel dalam saku celana jins Sehun bergetar, menandakan adanya panggilan yang masuk. Yang tentu saja ponsel itu milik Jongin.

'Zelo',

Tertera dilayar ponsel itu sebuah nama yang sudah 4 hari ini Sehun kenal. Ya, Zelo adalah sosok yang termasuk dalam kawanan Bang Yongguk.

"ah, yeobseyo…." Sehun keluar dari ruang inap Jongin, untuk menerima panggilan masuk dari seorang pria yang bernama Zelo itu.

"ah Zelo-ya, ada apa"

"_bisakah kau menjemput bos di club yang biasa kita datangi"_

"ah ne, aku akan segera datang".

Sehun tak heran lagi dengan club yang buka siang-siang seperti ini. Karena pemilik club itu sendiri adalah Bang Yongguk.

Sehun pun mulai berlari meninggalkan rumah sakit, menggunakan taxi yang sempat ia stop di depan rumah sakit.

.

.

Sedangkan Sehun tengah tergesa karena dipanggil oleh bos kawanannya. Tiba-tiba Jongin terbangun dari komanya.

Ternyata perkiraan dokter Kris yang menangani Jongin meleset. Karena Jongin sadar dari komanya setelah empat hari.

"eeeuuuggghhh," Jongin hanya melenguh, dan bangkit dari tidurnya menjadi duduk. Perlahan Ia memegangi kepalanya yang masih terasa berdenyut.

'k—kkenapa aku disini, bukankah aku berada ditepi danau bersama noona', jongin berpikir keras, mengapa ia berakhir disalah satu kamar dengan bau obat yang memenuhi penciumannya.

Jongin menggaruk tengkuk kepala yang ia rasa sedikit gatal. Namun garukannya berhenti karena merasakan sesuatu diatas kepalanya..

Srek~

Srek~

'huaaaaaaa', jongin berteriak namun suaranya sama sekali tidak terdengar, mungkin pengaruh karena ia baru saja sadar dari koma empat hari.

'apa yang terjadi dengan kepalaku, kenapa rambutku langsung panjang begini, apa aku tertidur sangat lama' jongin menarik rambutnya yang panjang berusaha membuat rambutnya kembali pendek seperti saat ia pergi bersama Sehun—noonanya ketepi danau.

'akh', bukanya rambut panjang itu lepas, Jongin malah mengerang merasa sakit.

Tentu saja sangat sakit. Rambutnya yang tiba-tiba panjang sebahu itu karena noonanya—Kim Sehun menyambungkan rambutnya atau yang dikenal sebagai sambung rambut, jadi rambut jongin menjadi panjang.

Tak sengaja matanya yang sipit beriris cokelat itu menangkap sebuah benda persegi panjang diatas meja yang tak jauh dari ranjangnya.

'eh!, ini bukan ponselku',

Tau jika itu bukan ponselnya melainkan ponsel noonanya. Jongin berinisiatif menelpon ke nomor ponselnya.

'gotcha!' ternyata sambungan itu diangkat

"_yeobseo_," terdengar suara yang beberapa hari lalu bergetar karena tangis didepan Jongin.

"nnkk—noona" , suara jongin yang serak terdengar

"_jong—ngiinnn…nn kau sudah sadar_," Sehun yang sedang dalam perjalanan menuju club terkejut tak percaya, ternyata perkiraan sang dokter Kris meleset sejauh ini.

"akhh—hk ne nk—noona"

"_noona tahu kau masih merasa sakit dengan tubuhmu, maka noona sarankan untuk beberapa waktu untuk tak memaksa mengeluarkan suaramu, ah ya!. Noona ingin memberi tahumu, bahwa sekarang kau adalah Kim Sehun. Dan noona adalah Kim Jongin. Jadi, ingat jangan ada yang boleh tahu"_

Tut~

Tut~

Tiba-tiba panggilan itu diakhiri secara sepihak oleh Sehun. Membuat Jongin hanya bisa cengo, sambil memandang layar ponsel noonanya.

'aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa tiddddddddaaaaaaaaaakkkkkkkk'

Jongin tersadar dari terkejutanya setelah tak sengaja menyentuh sesuatu yang menyembul dari balik dadanya..

**_)exchange position(_**

Sehun sampai dilokasi yang telah dikatan Zelo dalam waktu 15 menit.

"yak jongin-ah, kenapa kau lama sekali eoh" kini sosok yang Sehun kenal sebagai Himchan—Salah satu kawanan Bang Yongguk, tengah memangku seorang gadis sexy diatas sofa berwarna merah mencolok.

"ah mian," Sehun hanya bisa membungkuk dan langsung berlalu meninggalkan Himchan untuk mencari Zelo yang tadi menelponya.

Cklek~

Bunyi pintu dibuka, dan menghadirkan pemandangan dimana banyak kaleng-kaleng bir, dan botol-botol alkohol bertebaran memenuhi ruangan remang-remang itu.

"kenapa kau lama sekali eoh", sosok yang terlihat mungil dan manis, itulah Zelo. Namun dibalik wajahnya yang cukup manis itu, dia adalah orang kedua yang ditakuti dikawanan Bang Yongguk setelah Yongguk itu sendiri.

"mian" Sehun membungkuk, dan langsung berdiri disisi sofa yang tengah digunakan Yongguk tertidur.

"antarkan bos, ke hotel, "

"ah ne", Sehun yang dikira Jongin itu hanya bisa mengangguk dan mulai memapah tubuh Yongguk yang mabuk dalam rengkuhannya.

'bahkan siang-siang begini mereka bisa menghabiskan banyak bir', Sehun pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju pakiran club itu,

'akh, dia berat juga'. Sehun sudah tak asing dengan bau orang yang tengah mabuk, karena ia sudah sangat terbiasa dengan bau seperti ini.

Sehun mulai melajukan mobilnya menuju salah satu hotel yang tadi sudah Zelo katakan.

Namun ditengah jalan Yongguk tiba-tiba saja merancau tak jelas.

"ah, kau ini diam saja bitch…. Bukankah ini nikmat eeuuggh", Sehun yang mendengarnya menjadi gelisah

'ternyata mereka juga melakukan seks bebas, untung saja Jongin tak jadi menyentuh Hyejin'

"Hyejin keparat, sudah kukatakan diam"

Ckitt~

Tiba-tiba Sehun meminjak pedal rem, hingga membuat kepala Yongguk terbentur kabin mobilnya.

"apa yang baru saja kau katakan Yongguk-sshi"

Aura Sehun menjadi kelam, aura membunuh mengelilingi tubuhnya saat ini. Bahkan baru saja yang memanggil Yongguk dengan formal.

"Wae, ada yang salah ha!"

Mata Yongguk terbuka dan menutup khas orang yang tengah mabuk.

"Apa yang baru saja kau katakan" Sehun kembali bertanya pada sosok Yongguk yang tengah dalam mode mabuk.

"aku hanya mengatakan bahwa Hyejin itu nikmat sekali, tapi sayang sekali ia menolak perlakuanku, jadi aku melakukannya lebih kasar, ahhahaha"

Yongguk tertawa dalam mabuknya, sedangkan Sehun tengah menahan emosi, rahangnya mengeras dan tangannya mengepal erat.

"Bajingan Kau Yongguk, kenapa kau berani melakukan itu pada sahabat ku"

Sehun mencengkram kepala Yongguk dan membenturkannya pada kaca yang berada disisi kanan Yongguk.

"akh hentikan ini sakit", sedangkan Yongguk menggapai-gapai Sehun, berusaha agar menghantikan jambakan yang menurutnya sangat menyakitkan.

Namun karena Sehun tiba-tiba berhenti ditengah jalan yang sepi, sebuah truk menabrak mobil mereka hingga mobil yang mereka tumpangi terpental jauh, karena truk itu melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi dari arah berlawanan.

Mobil mereka terpental hingga mengenai sebuah batang pohon yang membuat tangki bensin mobil itu bocor, dan mobil itupun seketika meledak membuat Sehun dan Yongguk yang masih terjebak didalamnya tak bisa menyelamatkan diri, sedangkan sopir dari pengemudi truk itu pun kabur begitu saja, setelah membuat kedua nyawa orang melayang.

**_)exchange position(_**

Tubuh Yongguk yang duduk dikursi penumpang, mengalami luka bakar yang sangat parah hingga ia tak bisa diselamatkan, karena ditengah perjalanan Yongguk kritis dan pasokan alat dalam ambulance itu tak cukup menangani Kendala yang dialami Yongguk.

Sedangkan tubuh Sehun yang menyamar menjadi Jongin, hancur. Tubuhnya hancur, dan menyisakan potongan-potongan tubuh saja, diperkirakan tangki bensin itu meledak dan membuat kaca didepannya menjadi pecah dan mengenai tubuh Sehun hingga terpotong-potong dan hancur.

Nyonya Kim pun hanya sanggup menangis, begitu pula dengan tuan Kim, sedangkan Jongin yang menyamar menjadi Sehun hanya bisa menangis dalam diam. Setelah ia berhasil pulang kerumah dengan penampilan sebagai wanita. Kini ia harus dikejutkan dengan kematian noonanya.

Jongin menangis, namun ia tak sanggup jika disuruh mengeluarkan isakan, karena tenggorokannya masih sedikit terasa sakit.

"hiks… hikss… anakku" rancau nyonya Kim, sambil memeluk potongan tubuh Sehun yang tersisa dan masih berlumur darah.

.

.

Setelah dirasa tubuh Sehun sudah lengkap, walaupun ada beberapa bagian tubuh yang ditemukan dalam keadaaan hancur seperti dada dan kedua pahanya. Pihak polisi yang menangani kasus tabrak lari itu pun memutuskan untuk segera menguburkannya.

Dan kini. Kim Jongin yang asli, terjebak dalam tubuh noonanya – Kim Sehun.

**Flashback Off**

**_)exchange position(_**

"hiks, noona kenapa bisa begini,… aku tak ingin hidup dalam posisi yang salah seperti ini Sehun noona". Suara jongin yang tadinya masih terdengar serak, kini sudah bisa terdengar cukup jelas. Ia menang dengan terisak-isak pada sosok yang ia panggil noona. Menangis tersedu-sedu mengungkapkan betapa kesalnya ia saat ini, harus masuk dalam kenyataan yang membuatnya tak nyaman.

"noona, kumohon jangan buat aku terbelenggu dalam posisi ini noona, aku tak ingin hidup dalam posisi yang sangat-amat-tidak nyaman untuk kurasakan hiks, aku ingin kembali menjadi diriku sendiri yaitu Kim Jongin, jadi kumohon noona. Jangan mempersulitku dalam posisi ini, kumohon kembalilah hidup Sehun noona, hiks".

Jongin ingin sekali mengatakan bahwa ia adalah Kim Jongin kepada nyonya Kim dan tuan Kim. Tapi mengingat perkataan ammanya yang mengatakan bahwa ia tak boleh bernasib sama dengan Sehun, karena kini dirinyalah satu-satunya putri kebanggan yang bisa mereka elu-elukan.

Jongin ingin sekali berteriak didepan amma dan appanya bahwa ia bukan Sehun, namun mengingat bahwa kasih sayang mereka berdua lebih besar kepada Sehun. Membuat nyalinya menciut, ia tak berani mengatakannya, takut jika nyonya Kim dan tuan Kim menyalahkan ini semua padanya karena dengan mudah menyetujui pertukaran posisi ini. Padahal ia sama sekali tak tahu apa-apa, bahkan ketika ia bangun dari komanya. Ia dibuat kaget dengan rambut yang panjang, dan dada palsu yang menempel di tubuhnya.

"hiks, hiks, kumohon noona,, lebih baik aku saja yang benar-benar mati….. aku tak ingin jika harus menjadi Kim Sehun noona hiks…"

Jongin yang menyamar menjadi Sehun itu pun hanya sanggup menangis. Menangis didepan gundukan dengan nama dan foto dirinya lah yang tercantum, walaupun dirinya masih hidup dan masih bisa bernafas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.TE.

.BE.

.CEH.

**p.s**

**hay, author balik lagi... bawa fict Kaisoo yang GS, **

***BoW***

**di chap ini Kaisoo nya emang belon nongol malah yang nongol KaiHun , tapi entar dichap selanjutnya mudah-mudahan mereka nongol,.**

**Hehehe, readers nggak bingung kan bacanya.**

**Haddeeeuuhhh, authornya udah berusaha buat fict ini gak terlalu bingung, jadi moga aja readers pada enjoy baca ini .. ^^v  
**

"**HOooooaaammmm,,, udah malem authornya mau tiduurr, tapi buat readers yang udah baca, sebelum tidur direpiew yaaa**

**Eh tapi sebelumnya maaf kalau ini jelek dan buat readers bosaan…" T.T**

**See You :* **


	2. Pertemuan

Jongin ingin sekali berteriak didepan amma dan appanya bahwa sebenarnya ia bukanlah Sehun, namun mengingat bahwa kasih sayang mereka berdua lebih besar kepada sosok Sehun –noonanya . Membuat nyali Jongin menciut, dan tak berani mengatakannya, takut jika nyonya Kim dan tuan Kim menyalahkan ini semua padanya karena dengan mudah menyetujui pertukaran posisi ini. Padahal ia sama sekali tak tahu apa-apa, bahkan ketika ia bangun dari komanya. Ia dibuat kaget dengan rambut yang panjang, dan dada palsu yang menempel di tubuhnya.

"hiks, hiks, kumohon noona,, lebih baik aku saja yang benar-benar mati….. aku tak ingin jika harus menjadi Kim Sehun noona hiks…"

Jongin yang menyamar menjadi Sehun itu pun hanya sanggup menangis. Menangis didepan gundukan dengan nama dan foto dirinya lah yang tercantum, walaupun dirinya masih hidup dan masih bisa bernafas.

**-exchange position-**

**Main cast **: Kaisoo

**Summary **: Jongin terjebak dalam posisi, dimana ia harus menjadi noonanya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo terjebak dalam perasaan yang membuatnya kalut/"tidak..tidak.. aku bukan lesbi"-kyungsoo *kedipkedip*

**Rated**: T

**Disclaimer**: every cast in this story belongs to GOD,and themselves. BUT THIS STORY IS MINE!

**Warning**: GS, OOC, Typo(s), Gaje, Garing, Abal, Awkward, ngebosenin, de el el.

**Length : 2**/ ?

mian, jika Chapter ini mengecewakan... tinggalkan jejak di kotak review ne...

_Don't Like Don't Read_

_Happy Reading ^^_

_enjoy it_

..::.

**-exchange position-**

Setibanya tubuh Jongin didalam kamar, ia masih saja menangis tersedu penuh haru. Menyesali mengapa ini semua bisa terjadi pada dirinya. Mengapa takdir dan waktu membuatnya tersiksa begini-pikir Jongin.

Ketika sosoknya yang masih terbalut pakaian wanita akan pergi menyelami mimpi karena begitu lelah menumpahkan segala sakitnya dengan air mata. Sebuah ketukan dipintu kamar—noonanya, yang saat ini ia naungi. Membuat matanya yang sipit perlahan terbuka kembali.

"Sehun-ah, bisakah kau kebawah sebentar. Umma dan appa ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu", Jongin yakin itu adalah suara nyonya Kim –ummanya. Karena mana mungkin tuan Kim mempunyai suara yang lembut dan sedikit…. Bergetar.

"ah ne umma, aku akan berganti baju dulu"… Jongin bangkit dari posisinya yang tadi berbaring diatas ranjang dengan motif flower blossom. Perlahan Jongin membuka lemari pakaian yang penuh dengan pakaian noonanya,

"huft, aku benar-benar tak ingin memakai ini semua…. Tuhan mengapa aku harus dalam posisi seperti ini", Jongin benar-benar lelah karena sedari tadi tenaganya telah ia gunakan untuk menangis dihadapan tempat peristirahatan terakhir noonannya. Namun melihat bayangan tubuhnya yang dibalut dengan pakaian wanita dan melihat betapa panjang rambutnya didepan cermin, membuat Jongin menitikan kembali air matanya yang begitu terlihat bening.

"aiisshh, mengapa aku menangis..." Jongin mengusap kasar air matanya dengan punggung tangan yang terlihat begitu mengkilap karena air matanya sendiri.

"aku harus cepat. Aku takut jika membuat umma dan appa menungu".. dengan sigap dan cepat Jongin mengganti pakaian yang membuat dirinya sedikit enggan.

-exchange position-

"ah, Sehun-ah, kemari duduk disini" nyonya Kim yang masih memasang raut kesedihan menyuruh (yang dikira) putri sulungnya untuk duduk dihadapanya.

"ah ne umma", Jongin memposisikan tubuhnya mengahadap nyonya Kim dan tuan Kim yang tepat duduk dihadapanya.

"begini Sehun-ah, umma dan appa ingin pergi beberapa bulan untuk menjernihkan fikiran ke China, lagi pula appa juga harus akan menyelesaikan tugas appa disitu. Jadi kami ingin kau pindah ke Daegu, tempat teman umma dan appamu tinggal".

Jongin hanya diam, memikirkan apa yang seharusnya ia katakan pada nyonya dan tuan Kim. Haruskah ia menolak atau ia akan menerima begitu saja. Tapi, terlintas dikepalanya tentang kawanan Yongguk membuat, ia mengangguk pasrah.

"baiklah, appa dan umma akan mengantarkanmu besok, lalu setelah itu kami langsung pergi kebandara."

"apa tak sebaiknya aku mengantarkan appa dan umma kebandara", Jongin bertanya dengan gugup dan meremas drees selututnya, mencoba tuk menutupi kegugupan. Karena takut jika suaranya yang sedikit berat dan bergetar terdengar aneh ditelinga kedua orang tuanya.

"ahni, kau tak perlu mengantar kami. Kami yang akan mengantarmu. Jadi sebaiknya sekarang kau berkemas, appa tak ingin nanti kau tak punya cukup waktu untuk mengemasi barangmu".

Jongin pun berdiri, setelah memberikan sebuah senyuman yang begitu tulus. Namun nyonya Kim tiba-tiba membuatnya harus menahan nafas.

"Jangan terlalu banyak menangisi dongsaengmu Sehun-ah. Suaramu jadi terdengar sedikit berat dan bergetar" nyonya Kim pun berlalu meninggalkan ruang tengah, setelah menepuk pundak anaknya yang terasa sedikit berbeda dengan yang selama ini ia rasakan. Menyisakan Jongin di ruang tengah yang masih membatu mendengar penuturan ummanya.

"Tuhan, aku benar-benar tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi esok hari", Jongin berlalu dari ruang tengah, setelah mematikan lampu. Mengingat bibi Jung tak lagi bekerja, karena keluarga Kim akan sangat lama meninggalkan rumah.

-exchange position-

Kota Seoul, yang menjadi ibu kota korea selatan itu sudah disambut dengan kicauan burung yang bertengger diranting pohon, dan disapa lembut oleh senyuman mentari yang terasa begitu hangat.

Malam sudah berganti pagi. Membuat keluarga Kim yang sudah bangun lebih awal, harus mempersiapkan kepergian mereka. Nyonya Kim dan tuan Kim yang akan lepas landas menuju China, dan anak mereka satu-satunya yang akan pindah menuju Daegu.

"kajja Sehun-ah. Kita harus cepat, appa takut pesawatnya akan lebih awal lepas landas", Jongin hanya bisa terdiam, dan menanggapi dengan sebuah senyuman dan deheman kecil. Ia takut jika harus banyak mengeluarkan suara, nyonya dan tuan Kim menjadi curiga dengan perubahan suaranya.

Sedangkan nyonya Kim yang memperhatikan tingkah anaknya, hanya bisa menutup mata, untuk menepiskan pikiran yang melayang tidak masuk akal.

Mungkin saja, Sehun jadi berubah diam dan bersikap dingin, karena kehilangan dongsaengnya-pikir positif nyonya Kim, yang kini tengah duduk dikursi penumpang disebelah tuan Kim yang duduk dikursi kemudi.

Jongin pun mendudukan tubuhnya dikursi belakang, bersama dengan tumpukan barang yang akan ia bawa menuju Daegu –tempat yang akan menjadi tempat tinggalnya.

"appa harap, kau akan cepat menyesuaikan diri dirumah teman appa itu Sehun-ah, oh ya!.. kalau tidak salah kau dan anaknya adalah teman semasa kecil", tuan Kim berbicara menghadap jalanan, sesekali melirik anaknya melalui cermin yang langsung menangkap bayangan anaknya yang tengah duduk bersandar pada kursi.

"benarkah?", Jongin hanya bisa menutupi kegugupannya dengan meredam suara agar terdengar lebih lembut lagi.

"ne, namanya Do Kyungsoo, dan appa rasa ia akan menjadi teman yang baik"

Tuan Kim tersenyum pada sosok anaknya, sedangkan nyonya Kim yang terlihat menekur sudah larut dalam mimpi. Jongin hanya bisa diam, dan melempar tatapan keluar jendela. Mencoba mengalihkan berbagai macam pikiran tentang hidupnya dengan melihat pemandangan yang terlihat begitu indah dipagi hari.

-exchange position-

Mobil yang ditumpangi oleh keluarga Kim berhenti disebuah halaman yang begitu luas, dengan taman kecil penuh berbagai macam bunga menghiasi. Terlihat begitu sederha rumah yang berdiri kokoh ditengah halaman luas itu. Catnya yang begitu cerah, membuat rumah sederhana itu terihat lebih hidup.

"Sehun-ah, kajja kita masuk dulu" appanya membawa beberapa barang Jongin didalam dekapannya.

"ah ne", Jawab singkat Jongin, mengimbangi langkah kakinya dengan tuan Kim. Ia lebih memilih dekat-dekat dengan tuan Kim, karena tak ingin nyonya Kim lagi-lagi mencurigainya.

Tok.. Tok.. Tok

Pintu bercat cokelat itu diketuk sebelah tangan oleh nyonya Kim. "ah ne, tunggu sebentar", terdengar suara yang begitu lembut dari dalam rumah itu.

Ckelek~

Pintu pun dibuka, dan pertama kali yang dilihat oleh sepasang mata Jongin adalah sosok yang tampak begitu bersinar.

"ah, ajjhuma.. kau sudah datang. Mari masuk" sosok yang begitu bersinar dimata Jongin, mempersilahkan mereka masuk.

Tak jauh dari berbeda dari yang terlihat dari luar, didalam rumah ini pun juga terlihat begitu sederhana.

"Kyungsoo-ya, kau sudah besar ne". nyonya Kim merentangkan kedua tanganya dan berjalan menuju sosok yang mungil itu untuk dibawa kedalam sebuah pelukan selamat datang.

"ne ajjhuma, ah.. kau pasti Sehun noona ne" sosok yang dipanggil Kyungsoo itu pun menghambur dalam pelukan Jongin. Membuat sang empu hanya bisa tersenyum penuh kerutan didahi.

'jadi, ini anak yang bernama Do Kyungsoo. Ah tidaakk, ku kira ia seorang namja', jongin bersorak histeris dalam hati, haruskah ia bahagia ataupun sedih.

"hehehe", Jongin yang masih dipeluk oleh sosok yeoja mungil yang terlihat bersinar dimatanya hanya bisa menyengir miring.

"Kyungsoo-ya, dimana umma dan appa mu", tanya nyonya Kim, membuat Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukan yang ia rasa sangat nyaman dan hangat.

"sebentar ajjhuma, aku akan memanggilkan mereka", Kyungsoo menghilang dari hadapan mereka, mencari sosok umma dan appanya.

-exchange position-

Nyonya dan tuan Kim, sudah izin pamit beberapa menit yang lalu, untuk menuju bandara yang akan lepas landas ketika malam tiba, mengingat jarak tempuh seoul dan Daegu memelurkan banyak waktu

Selepas kepergian nyonya dan tuan Kim, Jongin yang masih berperan sebagai Sehun. Mulai merapihkan barang-barang bawaannya yang masih tergeletak diteras rumah kediaman sederhana keluarga Do.

"Sehun-ah, maafkan ajjhuma neh, ajjhuma tak punya kamar tambahan. Membuatmu harus sekamar dengan Kyungsoo", nyonya Do –umma Kyungsoo, sedang bergelut dengan pekerjaan didapurnya. Sedangkan Jongin, hanya bisa berlalu lalang menaiki tangga yang menghubungkan kamar Kyungsoo dan ruang tengah yang berhadapan langsung dengan dapur.

"Sehun noona, sini biar aku saja yang membawanya… aku tak ingin jika kau nanti akan merasa lelah", Kyungsoo yang tadi menyusun beberapa barang yang dibawa Jongin. Tiba-tiba mengambil alih barang yang berada dalam pelukan Jongin.

"tak apa, biar noona saja", Sejujurnya Jongin merasa begitu canggung, harus menyebut dirinya sebagai noona.

"tak apa noona", Kyungsoo merebut paksa barang yang berada didalam pelukan Jongin. Hingga Jongin ikut tertarik, membuat keduanya menjadi limbung bersamaan.

Bruk~..

Mereka terjatuh, begitu juga dengan barang yang mereka perebutkan tadi. Tapi masalahnya bukan itu, masalahnya adalah….. Kyungsoo terjatuh diatas lantai dengan posisi Jongin yang menindih tubuh Kyungsoo yang mungil..

Kedip… Kedip

Mereka berdua hanya bisa mengerjap-erjap kan mata, mencoba tuk menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi.

'Cantik,,, mengapa sosok dihadapanku ini sangat cantik'

'eeh!, kenapa kulit Sehun noona terlihat lebih gelap, dan seingatku Sehun noona begitu imut dan menggemaskan. Tapi kenapa sekarang wajah Sehun noona jadi terlihat lebih manly'.

Kyungsoo tak sadar, jika kini tangan mungil berjari lentiknya membelai pelan rahang Jongin yang berada diatasnya…

'Ke –kenapa jantungku jadi berdetak tak karuan begini'.

"Yak!, apa yang kalian lakukan Kyungsoo-ya"

'Pertemuan awal, Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Membuat keduanya berada dalam situasi dan kondisi yang sebelumnya tak pernah direncanakan'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TEBECEEEEh,,

hay, authornya balik lagi bawa chapter 2...

ada yang nunggu nggak ? *hening*...

ya udah deh, kalau nggak ada yang nunggu nggak papa.. asalkan tinggalkan jejak readers yang udah mampir di kotak review...

...

dadddaaahh, *lambailambai* ^^v


	3. keadaan yang mempersulit

**Title :** exchange position

**Summary : **jatuh cinta tidak salah, tapi keadaan yang menyulitkan itu semua

Review review Review review Review review Review review Review review Review review Review review Review review Review review Review review

K

A

I

S

O

O

Chapter sebelumnya **:**

"_huft, aku benar-benar tak ingin memakai ini semua…. Tuhan mengapa aku harus dalam posisi seperti ini", Jongin benar-benar lelah karena sedari tadi tenaganya telah ia gunakan untuk menangis dihadapan tempat peristirahatan terakhir noonannya. Namun melihat bayangan tubuhnya yang dibalut dengan pakaian wanita dan melihat betapa panjang rambutnya didepan cermin, membuat Jongin menitikan kembali air matanya yang begitu terlihat bening._

_.._

"_Tuhan, aku benar-benar tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi esok hari"_

_.._

_Kyungsoo tak sadar, jika kini tangan mungil berjari lentiknya membelai pelan rahang Jongin yang berada diatasnya…_

_.._

'_Ke –kenapa jantungku jadi berdetak tak karuan begini'_

_.._

"_Yak!, apa yang kalian lakukan Kyungsoo-ya" _

K

A

I

S

O

O

Chapter #3 :

Nyonya Do setengah berlari menaiki anak tangga menuju kamar Kyungsoo yang berada dilantai dua. Ia begitu terkejut dan khawatir setelah mendengar bunyi barang yang terjatuh sedikit keras dari dalam kamar anaknya itu.

"Yak!, apa yang kalian lakukan Kyungsoo-ya"

Nyonya Do berteriak cukup keras, ketika langkahnya sudah sampai diambang pintu kamar milik Kyungsoo.

Namun orang yang diteriaki sama sekali tak menyahuti.

'eeh!, kenapa kulit Sehun eonni terlihat lebih gelap, dan seingatku Sehun eonni begitu imut dan menggemaskan. Tapi kenapa sekarang wajah Sehun eonni jadi terlihat manly'.

Kyungsoo tak mengindahkan teriakan dari sang umma, bahkan kini ia tak sadar jika tangan mungil berjari lentiknya membelai pelan rahang Jongin yang berada diatasnya…

'Ke –kenapa jantungku jadi berdetak tak karuan begini'. Jongin yang menindih tubuh mungil Kyungsoo hanya mampu memandang bingung pada wajah Kyungsoo.

"apa yang kau lakukan kyungsoo-ya, kenapa kamarmu jadi berantakan begini"

Nyonya Do, berteriak lagi, membuat Kyungsoo yang masih dalam posisi terhimpit mulai sadar dan mendorong pelan, Jongin yang berada diatasnya.

"Kenapa kalian malah tiduran dilantai, dan kenapa kamarmu berantakan Kyungsoo-ah"

Nyonya Do, menghampiri keduanya yang sudah terduduk dan saling menundukan kepala.

"Bereskan semua barang mu Sehun-ah, kita akan makan siang setelah ini" nyonya Do melangkah mendekati dua yeoja yang masih dalam posisi terduduk itu.

"dan kau Kyungsoo, cepat bantu Sehun . Arrachi"

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan memandang Jongin dengan sudut mata bulatnya. Sedangkan nyonya Do mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur.

"apa eonni tak apa?" Kyungsoo mulai mendekat, meskipun sebenarnya ia masih merasa sedikit gugup karena insiden tadi.

"ah, tak apa kyungsoo-ah, eonni tak apa" Jongin menggaruk kepalanya. Dan yah, lagi-lagi harus menahan emosi karena menyadari jika kepalanya saat ini terasa sangat gerah dengan keberadaan rambut panjang ikalnya.

"maaf, tadi aku tak sengaja eonni, a –ku hanya tak ingin jika kau nanti kelelahan, karena itu aku memaksa mengambil alih barangmu. Tapi y –yah, aku tak tau jika akan seperti tadi"

kyungsoo yang menunduk malu di dekat Jongin, dan mulai bangkit, untuk membereskan barang-barang yang terlihat berantakan.

"ehm – ya, aku tak apa kok, jadi tak usah khawatir" Jongin terlihat gugup, namun kemudian ia mulai membantu Kyungsoo memunguti barang-barangnya yang jatuh berserakan dilantai.

"sebelumnya aku juga ingin minta maaf eonni" Kyungsoo bersuara sambil terus memilih buku-buku Jongin yang tadi terjatuh.

"aku kan sudah bilang tidak apa-apa kok kenapa" Jongin mulai bersikap seperti biasa. Bahkan ia tak segan, mengeluarkan suaranya yang sedikit berat itu didepan Kyungsoo.

"anihya, aku ingin mengucapkan maaf karena aku tak sempat hadir di pemakaman Jongin oppa beberapa hari lalu, karena aku harus menyelesaikan sesuatu di sekolah. Jadi, y –yah aku hanya tak enak dan ingin meminta maaf saja padamu eonni"

Jongin yang sedikit membungkuk karena memilih buku-bukunya yang berserakan dilantai. Perlahan mulai mendongak menatap Kyungsoo.

Matanya bergerak-gerak sayu, dan tubuhnya melemas mendengar penuturan Kyungsoo tentang kematian saudara kembar tidak identiknya. Bahkan semua orang tahu jika yang meninggal beberapa hari lalu adalah Jongin. Jongin palsu yang mati karena kecelakaan bersama seorang pria lain bernama Bang Yongguk.

Helaian rambut ikal panjang milik Jongin menyapu sebagian wajah manlynya. Ia benci semua ini, benci dengan takdir dan waktu yang membuatnya terperangkap dalam posisi yeoja seperti ini.

Dan kini Jongin hanya bisa diam mematung, dengan kedua mata sipitnya memandang Kyungsoo secara intens yang masih saja membungkuk memungut barang-barang di lantai.

"hhhh", Jongin mengembuskan nafasnya kasar.

"kau kenapa eonni" Kyungsoo menegakkan tubuhnya menghadap Jongin yang sama sekali tak menyahuti perkataannya.

Bruk~

Tubuh Jongin yang terbalut dress selutut itu terjatuh dengan posisi duduk dengan kepala yang menunduk dalam.

"eonni, kau tak apa kan"

"a –aku tak tahu harus ap –pa, ini semua bukan kehendakku. Aku yang salah karena tak bisa melindunginya. Tapi aku juga tak ingin jika semua kesalahan itu ditumpukan padaku. Hikss, a –ku… "

Kyungsoo yang mendengar suara sosok yeoja dihadapannya bergetar , ia pun mulai mendekatkan diri.

Greb~

"eonni, maafkan aku yang membicarakan Jongin oppa, maafkan aku eonni, aku sama sekali tak bermaksud"

Kyungsoo memeluk Jongin erat, sangat erat. Ia berharap jika kehangatan tubuhnya dapat membuat perasaan Jongin ikut menghangat.

Jongin yang mendapatkan pelukan dari Kyungsoo hanya bisa menangis diam namun tetap meneteskan air mata, menjatuhkan air matanya untuk menunjukkan bahwa ia merasa tak sanggup dengan apa yang takdir berikan padanya saat ini.

'Hangat' lirih Jongin yang masih berada dalam pelukan Kyungsoo.

Jongin yang merasa sangat nyaman dalam pelukan Kyungso mulai membalasnya tak kalah erat.

K

A

I

S

O

O

Jongin mulai tenang karena mendapat pelukan hangat dari sosok yeoja bermata bulat nan manis bernama Do Kyungsoo itu. Bahkan kini mereka berdua terlihat berjalan-jalan di sekitar lingkungan rumah kediaman keluarga Do.

Kyungsoo berinisiatif membawa Jongin ke sebuah taman kecil yang tak jauh dari rumahnya. Kyungsoo ingin melihat sosok yeoja yang tadi menangis itu dapat tertawa dan melupakan sedikit kesedihan hatinya.

"eonni, kita akan mulai masuk sekolah besok. Kau dan aku akan sekelas" Kyungsoo tersenyum girang, membayangkan jika hari-harinya tak akan kesepian lagi, karena Jongin yang berdandan ala yeoja itu akan menemaninya setiap hari.

"hah?, kenapa kita bisa sekelas. Bukankah kau lebih muda setahun dariku?" JOngin yang duduk diatas ayunan itu terkejut mendengar penuturan gadis yang masih terlihat tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"aku kan pandai eonni. Maka karena itu aku bisa meloncati kelas 2, dan langsung menduduki kelas 3. Hehe"

Jongin hanya berdecak malas mendengar kyungsoo membanggakan diri didepannya.

"percaya diri sekali kau yeoja mungil"

"hehe, aku berusaha keras agar aku bisa meloncati kelas eonni"

Jongin menaikan alisnya

"kenapa kau ingin duduk di kelas 3 cepat-cepat" Jongin perlahan-lahan mulai menggerakkan kakinya, agar ayunan yang tengah ia duduki dapat berayun.

"ehmm –m" Kyungsoo yang tadinya berayun bahagia diatas ayunannya mulai menunduk, dan berpikir ragu.

"kenapa hanya menjawab 'ehm'", Tanya Jongin

"sebenarnya, ehmm aku"

Kyungsoo tetap menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya dari pandangan JOngin yang masih saja setia berayun ria.

"ayolah Kyung~, katakan padaku apa alasanya kau meloncati kelas begitu."

"aku punya keinginan, dan y –yeah." Dan Kyungsoo mulai mengikuti Jongin berayun.

"aku tak mendengar kata-katamu Kyung, bisa kau ulang" Jongin sedikit berteriak dalam ayunannya.

"aku punya keinginan eoni, karena itu aku mengikuti kelas loncat" Jawab Kyungsoo sedikit berteriak pada Jongin.

"memangnya apa keinginanmu" Jongin bertanya dan sedikit tertawa girang karena angin mulai membuatnya lebih rileks.

"aku ingin masuk kesalah satu universitas dan satu jurusan dengan Jongin Oppa, eonni.." Kyungsoo menjawab tak kalah girang.

"hah~?" Jongin menahan kakinya, hingga ayunannya berhenti bergerak.

"apa yang baru saja kau katakan Kyung?" Jongin memandang lekat Kyungsoo, yang masih bergerak diatas ayunan.

"Kyung~" Panggil Jongin, dan menahan rantai disamping ayunan Kyungsoo, hingga ayunan Kyungsoo berhenti bergerak.

"ehmm –m, aku takut kau sedih lagi Jika aku mengatakannya eonni" Kyungsoo lagi lagi menunduk

"tidak apa, aku tak akan sedih. Jadi katakan alasannya Kyung",

"aku ingin dapat satu universitas dan satu jurusan dengan Jongin oppa, bahkan jika bisa aku ingin sekali dapat berada satu ruangan dengan JOngin oppa ketika berada di universitas yang sama" Kyungsoo menarik satu nafas panjang dan membuangnya panjang.

"aku menyukai sosok Jongin oppa, ….aku menyukainya ketika nyonya Kim datang bertamu, dan memperlihatkan foto Jongin oppa dan eonni padaku. Aku menyukainya ketika pertama kali melihat wajahnya di foto. Dan y –yeah semenjak saat itu, aku bertekat agar dapat satu kelas dengan Jongin oppa ketika berada di universitas yang sama pula, eonni"

"hah?" Jongin yang dalam balutan dress itu menganga terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh sosok yeoja tulen disampingnya itu.

"iya, eonni. Maafkan aku, lagi-lagi membicarakan JOngin oppa. Maaf aku sama sekali tak bermaksud membuatmu sedih lagi"

Jongin hanya mampu diam, memproses semua kata-kata yang terucap dari mulut Kyungsoo – gadis bermata bulat bak bulan itu.

K

A

I

S

O

O

Malam pertama Jongin berada di Daegu –dikediaman keluarga Do.

Dan baru pertama kalinya ia menyadari jika di Daegu terasa lebih tenang, karena suara bising kendaraan seperti di Seoul sama sekali tak terdengar, yang terdengar hanya suara jangkrik di semak-semak.

"Sehun eonni, " Kyungsoo memanggil Jongin yang sudah mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama lucu milik noonannya.

"ah ne, Kyung. Ada apa"

JOngin yang sedang berdiri di balkon kamar Kyungsoo, berbalik menghadap Kyungsoo yang berada dibelakangnnya.

"tidak… aku hanya ingin memanggilmu eonni" Kyungsoo tersenyum, dan ikut berdiri ditepi balkon.

"kau tak tidur eonni, " Kyungsoo memulai pembicaraan.

"ahni. aku belum mengantuk. Jika kau sudah mengantuk tidur saja dulu," Jongin masih menatap langit malam yang berhias lautan bintang itu.

"eonni… eonni" Kyungsoo memanggil Jongin agar menghadapnya.

"neh wae Kyung"

Kyungsoo berjinjit dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah JOngin.

DEG

DEG

"w –wae wae.. Kyung" Jongin gugup melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya.

Kedip kedip~

"bulu matamu jatuh eonni, " Kyungsoo memungut sehelai bulu mata milik Jongin yang berada diatas pipi Jongin.

"ah… kau membuatku takut" Jongin menjauhkan diri, dan mendekap tubuhnya – berusaha menetralkan degup jantungnya.

"ada yang bilang, jika bulu mata jatuh. Kau bisa memohon permintaan eonni…. Dan apa yang ingin kau minta" Kyungsoo melangkah mendekatkan diri pada Jongin.

"aku hanya ingin semua ini berakhir" Jawab Jongin lirih.

"heh?, apa yang kau katakan eonni" alis kYungsoo terangkat.

"ah.. ahni.. maksudku. Ehm –mmm . aku, a –kku "

Perkataan Jongin terputus karena tiba-tiba.

Lampu padam.

Kyungsoo yang takut pada gelap. Langsung berlari masuk kedalam dekapan Jongin.

"ah, eonni… kenapa lampunya padaaaamm.. aaa.. aku takut gelap eonni"

'hHhhhhh, ' jongin mengembuskan nafasnya. Dan membalas dekapan Kyungsoo.

"tenanglah, aku disini. Kajja kita cari lilin."

Jongin berjalan masuk kedalam kamar Kyungsoo berniat mencari lilin..

"apa didalam Kamarmu ada lilin Kyung" Jongin bertannya pada sosok Kyungsoo yang masih saja setia mendekap erat tubuhnya.

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan dalam dekapan JOngin, "ahni eonni…. Umma meletakkannya di ruang tengah"

"baiklah, mari kita kebawah… dan bisakah kau melepaskan ku dulu" jongin mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo pelan.

"ahni eonni,,, aku tak mau…. Aku takut gelap" bukannya melepaskan, Kyungsoo semakin erat memeluk Jongin.

"aaiiisshh, kau ini Kyung"

Karena Kyungsoo tak mau melepaskan dekapannya, mereka terpaksa menuju lantai dasar sambil berpelukan.

Tetapi, ketika mereka berjalan melewati tangga.

Duk~,

kYungsoo yang berjalan di dalam dekapan Jongin, menyandung kakinya sendiri.

Bruk~

"akkhh –kh tangannku" lirih Kyungsoo. Tak sengaja tangan kiri kyungsoo tertindih oleh tubuhnya sendiri,

Bruk~

Tangan kyungsoo lagi-lagi terasa ngilu karena sesuatu yang berat menindih tubuhnya.

"akkhh –kh"

"yak, Kyungsoo gwenchana? " Jongin sedikit berteriak khawatir.

"mi –mian eonni . Aku membuatmu jatuh lagi. Tapi bisakah kau bangun dari tubuhku. Ta –tanganku sakit eonni"

Jongin bangkit dan terduduk di samping Kyungsoo yang masih berbaring.

"Kyung, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Jongin membantu Kyungsoo duduk.

"sepertinya tanganku terkilir eonni". Suara Kyungsoo bergetar, menahan tangis.

"jangan menangis Kyung," jongin membelai pipi Kyungsoo.

" ajjhummaaaaaa" Jongin memberanikan diri memanggil nyonya Do dengan berteriak.

Namun yang diteriaki sama sekali tak menyahuti.

"kemana ummamu Kyung" Jongin masih terus membelas pipi Kyungsoo, berharap yeoja mungil itu tak menangis.

"a –kkhu tak tahu eonni" Kyungsoo menyentuh tangan Jongin di pipinya dan menabrakkan kembali tubuh mungilnya pada tubuh Jongin.

"eonni, aku takut gelap,"

Perlahan Kyungsoo mulai membasahi baju piyama bergambar lucu milik Jongin.

"aku disini Kyung, jangan takut"

Jongin mengelus-elus surai hitam milik Kyungsoo.

Dan tanpa aba-aba. Jongin menggendong Kyungsoo. Menyelipkan tangan kanannya pada ceruk leher Kyungsoo. Dan menyelipkan tangan kirinnya pada perpotongan lutut Kyungsoo.

"hikss, eonni" Kyungsoo mengalungkan kedua lengannya pada leher Jongin. Dan menenggelamkan wajah bermata bulatnya pada dada JOngin yang terlihat mengembul.

K

A

I

S

O

O

Pagi harinya. Jongin terbangun karena merasakan tubuhnya diguncang.

"eonni, banguuunnn…" itu Kyungsoo. Gadis yang semalam ia peluk karena terus menangis karena takut gelap. Bahkan ketika jongin bangun untuk mencari lilin. Gadis itu sama sekali tak mau melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"ah, w –wae Kyung" jongin bangun dari tidurnya. Mengacak pelan helaian rambutnya yang sudah panjang.

'aiisshh, setiap kali menggaruk kepala. Kenapa dadaku begitu sesak'

"kau harus bangun eonni, kita akan kesekolah pagi ini"

Kyungsoo perlahan berjalan menuju lemari disamping ranjang.

'eehhh?' Jongin terkejut. Mendapati kyungsoo yang hanya memakai sehelai handuk.

"K –kau, sudah mandi Kyung?" jongin bertanya gugup, dan terkejut.

"ne eonni. Ah ya. Bisakah kau bantu aku mengaitkan ini?, tanganku tidak bisa menggapainya eonni. Tanganku masih terasa ngilu"

Kyungsoo berjalan kearah Jongin, sambil membawa sebuah BH berwarna gelap. Dan menyibak rambut panjangnya agar tak menutupi punggungnya.

"aaa –ahhh, K –kkyung, " mata JOngin membesar, melihat punggung Kyungsoo begitu putih dan tampak mulus.

"eonni, cepatlah aku kedinginan"

"k –kenapa kau bisa melepasny –aa, tapi ken –napa kau tak bisa mengaitkannya Kyung" JOngin bertannya setengah gugup.

"aku melepaskannya dengan satu tangan. Tetapi aku tak bisa mengaitkannya karena menggunakan dua tangan. Ayolah eonni. Aku sudah kedinginan." Kyungsoo memohon kepada JOngin yang berada dibelakangnya.

GLek~

Jongin menelan paksa salivanya,

Tangannya gemetaran karena baru kali ini melihat punggung yang begitu putih dan mulus tanpa noda.

"eonni" panggil Kyungsoo.

"e –ehm, ne Kyung"

Jongin mengaitkan dengan tangan yang terus saja bergetar.

Setelah selesai mengaitkannya, tangan JOngin yang masih bergetar mengelus pelan punggung Kyungsoo.

Mengelus-elusnya, kemudian merabanya perlahan.

Jiwa pria Jongin keluar, jika dihadapkan pada sesuatu yang dapat menaikan birahinya.

"e –eonni" kyungsoo gugup.

"Kyung, bolehkan aku mengecup punggungmu ini?"

T

B

C

A/N

Mian… reader's. kemarin kyungsoo manggil noona.

Hehe, authornya buta Bahasa asing. Tapi maksa buat ginian. Hehehe. :* :D

Dan chapter ini Bayangin jongin kaya yeoja. Terus yeoja sama yeoja grepe-grepe'an..

aaaaaaa… speechless. *DoooOng*


End file.
